Bay Area Siege
by UltimateRB
Summary: *ONE SHOT* Robotboy had another nightmare of terrorist siege at Tommy's school and blow the Bay Area up. *WARNING: Contained character death*


Page 4 of 4

Bay Area Siege

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robotboy but I do own its spin-off: Robotic Guardian.**

Part 1: Beginnings

At the Turnbull's house, Robotboy went to bed at a very late night because Robotboy and his big brother and mentor, Ace were watching a movie entitled 'World Trade Center' with Tommy's father; Robotboy was in bed, all and confinable under a metallic colour cover. He was having a dream.

*Inside the dream*

Tommy went to school the usual way and Ace and Tommy's mum went to a seminar at Los Angeles, leaving Robotboy all alone in the house.

But, at the nearby port, a group of armed man were ready to siege the school that Tommy was in. The leader of the group was an Islamic terrorist: Abu.

"How the suitcase nuke bomb?" Abu asked.

"It is been set up at the city hall." The other terrorist said.

"Good, by 10:30 we will siege the school." Abu said.

The terrorist boarded black van and drove to Tommy's school.

Part 2: Ordinary Day Went Wrong

It was recess and Tommy was joined by Gus and Lola, but there was no sign of Yuet.

"Tommy, where is Yuet?" Lola asked.

"I don't know; I saw her a couple minutes ago but she is now gone." Tommy said.

Then there was gunshot coming from the cafeteria.

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

"I think some sort of massacre." Lola said.

"Or maybe some sort of chocolate convention." Gus said.

"Stop saying that, we need to take a look." Tommy said.

"You gonna to notify Robotboy." Lola said.

"No need, we will just dial 911 if there is a massacre." Tommy said.

"Ok." Lola said.

They walked down to the cafeteria and soon they were captured by a group of man and dragged to the cafeteria and found Kurt's lifeless body on the floor, apparently he was been shot. They were been put at the centre of the room with some other kids including Yuet.

"This is not a massacre, is a terrorist siege!" Tommy said.

"You better call Robotboy." Lola said.

Tommy pressed the watch and found the watch was been malfunctioned.

"Oh no! The watch is malfunctioned." Tommy yelled.

"There is no way Robotboy will save the day!" Lola said.

"Yuet, what did they want?" Tommy asked.

"They want the US president to redraw the troops from Iraq." Yuet said.

"If the president didn't want?" Tommy asked.

"They will blow up the city with a suitcase nuclear bomb." Yuet said.

Meanwhile, at the broadcast office, Abu was making an announcement to the president.

"_To the president, I had taken this school hostage if you didn't follow my instructions. You must withdraw all US troops from Iraq or I will detonate a nuclear suitcase bomb at the San Francisco City Hall."_

US WHITE HOUSE

"Mr President, the terrorist had taken a school at San Francisco." The President's adviser said.

"Yes, I heard the news already." The president said.

"What do you propose?" TPA said.

"We don't need to redraw any troops but we will lie to them and we will disarm the bomb." The president said.

"You are a genius!" TPA said.

Part 3: The Bomb

At the school, the terrorists listened through the radio and they heard the president announced that the US will redraw troops from Iraq.

"See, that is your nation will pay!" Abu yelled at the children.

"Abu." One of the terrorist said.

"What is it?" Abu asked.

"The president had lied to us, he didn't redraw any troops, and instead he will disarm the nuclear bomb." The terrorist said.

"What?!" Abu yelled.

"What will do?" The terrorist asked.

"Detonate the bomb now!" Abu said.

"What?!" The children yelled.

Gus tried to run for it, but Abu's men shot him at the back and threw his body out from the window.

Meanwhile, Robotboy saw the news and rushed out from the house and headed to the school and the bomb squad tried to disarm the bomb when it suddenly detonated and San Francisco was engulf in a huge fire ball, a thousand times hotter than the surface of the sun. When the mushroom cloud was visible, San Francisco was in ruins and the school was gone, the only survivor in this disaster is Robotboy and he couldn't find Tommy….

*End Dream*

Just then, Robotboy woke up in a cold sweat and with tears in his eyes. Then he realized that he was in his bed. He then woke Tommy up.

"Ro? What up, it is 3 in the morning." Tommy said.

"Robotboy have a nightmare." Robotboy said.

"What nightmare?" Tommy asked.

"Terrorist and a nuclear bomb." Robotboy said.

"Well, it just a dream." Tommy said.

Robotboy nodded and went back to his bed and he had another dream that Ace was married to another robot at Japan. But half a world away, a group of terrorists had detonated a suitcase nuclear bomb at Pakistan.

The End, or not?


End file.
